


Love is the only thing in this world that does not hurt

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, Sexy Times, paint fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth. This and paint. A lot of paint.</p><p>Chapter 2: We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy breathing and some paintbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> Summery: I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth. This and paint. A lot of paint.
> 
> Heeello people of the Internet!  
> I'm back with a Shadowhunters Fanfiction. It's about my favorite couple Jace and Clary because I HATE waiting for the next episode. Yes, I am a fan of the show. Even though I read the books! Shocker? Not really.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!
> 
> Ps. This got out of hand. I planned something different but apparently Clace has a mind of their own

Clary knew she was lucky to call a room in the institute her own. She lost track of the weeks she had woken in the ridiculously large and soft bed that was equipped with about 10 pillows Clary didn’t even need. The room had a dresser and even a balcony, so there wasn’t anything to complain about. Almost. It just didn’t _look_ like Clary’s room. Everything was way too organized, tidied up and the absence of drawings was scandalous. So she had asked Alec whether it was alright for her to mix it up a little bit.   
‘’If you _have_ to.’’ Was all she got together with an eye roll.

That’s how she got herself into this mess. Clary was dressed into black leggings and a old shirt that was no longer white but splashed by seemingly dozens of colors. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her room looked like a color bomb exploded. Alec hadn’t said how far she was allowed to go, but she decided for herself that colored walls would make her feel much more…homely. One of the walls had already been painted a bright red, Clary had let that dry and painted a rune over it. She didn’t know what it stood for but her thoughts quickly shifted to the wall facing her bed.   
‘’What the hell are you doing?’’ ,called an amused voice from the door, startling her.  
She turned around, facing Jace as he took in the mess that was her room.  
‘’Well what does it look like?’’,she replied turning back trying to figure out what to do the next wall.  
‘’Alec is going to kill you’’  
Jace chuckled while carefully entering her room, trying to avoid any colors.   
‘’ He told me it was okay, actually.’’ , Clary mumbled while placing her hands on her hips ., and idea forming in her head.   
‘’He did? And what kind of rune is that supposed to be?’’, he asked with incredibility and pointed at the black rune on the red wall.  
‘’I don’t know I just drew it.’’   
Clary was way too focused on her next move for her to notice Jace’s frowning. After staring at it for a few seconds he shifted his attention back to Clary.  
‘’So you didn’t like your room. Why didn’t you just change it to another?’’  
Clary sighed and raised an eyebrow, turning back to Jace.  
‘’It’s not like I don’t like it. It’s just…not me. And anyway, any room here looks like this one. ‘’  
She eyed his outfit, secretly admiring how his T-Shirt fitted his muscular chest before handing him a paintbrush.   
‘’If you’re gonna criticize me some more at least make yourself useful.’’  
She smiled has he took the brush and carried the paint buckets a little farther away from the targeted wall.   
‘’I gotta go change if your appearance is anything to go by.’’, he stated before rushing back to his room and coming back in some sweatpants. Literally, only sweatpants.  
‘’That doesn’t bother you, does it?’’, Jace challenged Clary and eying her provocatively.   
Well, crap. What did she get herself into?  
‘’Why should it.’’

Jace wasn’t stupid. He knew about the effect he had on women. But really, he didn’t mean to irritate Clary in _that_ way. He had noticed that she had been pretty tense the last few days since Simon didn’t answer her calls anymore. She worried. Then she found out the werewolves were trying to find her and Alec had been giving her a hard time as well. Jace wasn’t supposed to care, but he did. He tried not to, by the angels, he really did. She was better off without the mundane anyway and they all were able to protect her from the werewolves. But most importantly, and that was pretty much the reason why he decided to do what he was doing, he cared about her. That little,sassy redhead got into his head, messed up his life and irritated his heart. He might be feeling obligated to help her as a protector of the human world, but really, he wanted to help her.  
So he decided they both could use some fun.

  
Clary lied. Oh god she lied. It did bother her. Jace was attractive, extremely attractive she might add. Seeing him in his shadowhunter gear did things to her stomach she wouldn’t label.   
But seeing him shirtless, all the fading runes visible on his toned body did things to much lower regions.   
Clary coughed, realizing she just creepily stared at him burning back to face the wall.  
‘’Alright..ahm..so I just don’t want it in one color. I want it sprinkled. ‘’  
She looked at him trying to see if he understood.  
‘’So basically, we’re gonna splash different kinds of colors on the wall, got it?’’  
Jace nodded, grinning.  
‘’I guess that’s what mundanes call modern art, right?’’  
Clary snorted.  
‘’Shadowhunters, too. Try to hit the wall and not any furniture!’’   
‘’I had target training since I was 1, Clary.’’, Jace stated cockily getting ready to do the first splash.  
Clary went first , oddly fascinated with how the paint met the wall and slowly forming a pattern.   
Perfect.  
It didn’t take long until throwing paint turned into a competition of who created the best pattern.   
‘’Mine is definitely the prettiest, look at that aestetic!’’ , Jace argued trying to convince the laughing Clary that his green paint was after all a snake with three heads.   
‘’No way! ‘’ She stood right in front of the wall pointing at Jace’s ‘snake’ .  
‘’How is this-Oh!’’

There was a whole minute of silence before Jace bursted out laughing.  
 _He fucking threw paint at her_.  
‘’You did not, Jace Lightwood !’’  
Clary had an eye closed, out of reflex because the paint had landed in her face.  
‘’Now _you_ are a fine piece of art !’’ Jace hold his stomach laughing , fully enjoying Clary’s shocked expression that slowly turned into a determined one.  
‘’Don’t you ever challenge a Fray!’’   
Jace blinked once and there was paint _all over_ his naked torso.  
A huge grin was forming on his lips, eying Clary like a lion would eye is prey.  
‘’Remember, you asked for this!’’  
He dipped his hands in a bucket full of paint, chasing the screaming (but laughing Clary) through the room until he sneaked his hands around her hips, pressing them onto her stomach, painting her former white shirt even more colorful.   
Clary struggled lightly against Jace’s hold, but really, she was way too indulged in the feeling of his hands pressed against her body.  
‘’You say what?’’,Jace breathed into her ear, making her shiver.   
‘’Don’t ever challenge a Fray!’’  
 _Splash._   
Clary drew the paintbrush across his face ,snickering.  
He let go of her rubbing his eyes.  
‘’You’re such a pain in the ass, Clarissa !’’, he growled before pressing her against the freshly sprinkled wall. He hold her tight, watching her as she kept on laughing and supporting her hands on his chest.   
He smiled softly, loving to see her so carefree.  
It wasn’t until Clary had stopped laughing that both realized in what compromising position they were in.  
She swallowed slightly, feeling his naked skin under her fingertips. Feeling his heartbeat.  
Their eyes met.

 

Clary licked her lips involuntarily, causing Jace to press his lower body tighter against hers. Jace couldn’t focus on anything else but Clary’s lips. They looked so soft and perfect. He had imagined numerous times how she would taste. Fierce maybe, with a taste of vanillin and something that was so Clary.   
He felt like he was able to hear her heart beating violently and he could have sworn that he just _moaned_.  
Clary’s eyelids fluttered while she melted against his hard body. She was all soft and curves where he was hard and edgy.   
She could feel his face coming closer.  
‘’I’ve won.’’,he murmured with a lascivious smile looking at her like she was the finest piece of art the world had ever seen.   
Clary didn’t even feel the need to disagree, if losing meant that Jace looked at her like that, she would gladly lose every time.   
He put his right hand up, cradling her cheek and slightly touching her lips with his thumb.   
Her breath caught in her throat, slightly opening her lips she could feel his hot breath against her lips.  
He was so close.  
So close.  
‘’ Clary! We need you and Jace for…Oh.’’

Clary winced when she saw Isabelle bursting into her room because she was facing the door.   
I will kill her. I will kill her. She repeated in her head over and over again while studying Jace.  
He closed his eyes, exhaling loudly before looking intensively into her eyes.   
_We’re not finished here_ , it said.   
Jace then slowly turned around.  
‘’Yes, Isabelle?’’, he grumbled lowly.   
‘’I –ah oh sorry. Well, that makes it easier though.’’ The perplexed expression on the pretty brunettes face changed into a smug one.   
‘’We need you for a mission. You two. C’mon it requires a lot of planning!’’  
She turned around, but stopped for a second to say:  
‘’I like what you did here’’ before rushing out of the door.  
Whether she meant her messy room or the almost lip-lock action that almost took place, Clary didn’t know. 


	2. Sometimes reality is better than any fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people !  
> This is the second chapter and had also been requested. Continuation of chapter 1 !  
> Happy Reading!

‘‘Why exactly does a demon participate in a Valentines hunt?’  
Clary Fray bent down to tie the shoelaces of her red chucks while eyeing Isabelle across the room pouring herself some fancy red wine. _She_ should be the one drowning alcohol after she got talked into this goddamn mission. After Isabelle had interrupted her…painting session with Jace she had found out that there was a demon out there using the yearly ‘New York Valentine’s hunt’ to have fun with his victim before killing it. The valentine’s hunt was no more than an offer for all couples to get off 50% on every activity such as ice skating or dining at restaurants during Valentine’s day. Isabelle had proposed Jace and Clary to fake-date following the demon around New York until there was a good opportunity to kill him. Jace had instantly switched into business mood while Clary had been still shaken from earlier encounters. She had almost kissed Jace. And now she had agreed on taking over this mission acting all couple-y with him even though she had no idea how to face him after before. At least Clary got to wear normal clothes for a change , dressed in blue high waisted jeans, a black and white striped longsleeve shirt and some trainers.   
‘’He wants to have a little fun I guess.’’,Izzy answered her question from earlier offering Clary a black coat.  
‘’You’re just going to follow them around the city, do the things they do and kill him eventually. No biggie.’’ ,she shrugged sending Clary a cheeky grin. She knew _exactly_ that it was the opposite of ‘no biggie’. She walked in on her and Jace after all.  
‘’Remind me again why I agreed?’’,she groaned taking the coat while combing through her curls.  
‘’Because you want to proof yourself to our world and you don’t want anyone else to be this close to Jace.’’  
Clary shot the brunette a sharp look, but there was no time for a reply because there was a knock on the door before Jace entered.  
‘’Good, you’re wearing normal clothes. We take my bike.’’  
She tried to dodge his eyes, nodding before rushing out the door. Noticing he didn’t follow she called out ‘’ You coming?’’, before heading to the entrance of the institute. She didn’t see how Isabelle pressed a supportive kiss on Jace’s cheek murmuring something about ‘Use this chance’ before leaving them to be.  
She didn’t see the determined look on Jace’s face either.

‘’Hold on tight.’’,Jace said before they chased off on his bike and Clary took his words literal. He was lucky she was so tiny otherwise she would have squeezed him to death.   
‘’Where are we starting?’’, she tried to drown out the wind by yelling into his ear.   
He hold up a hand signaling her to wait parking this bike in an alley no less than 10 minutes later.  
‘’ We know that the demon is starting off with ice skating. ‘’  
So cliché.   
‘’Have you ever been ice skating before at all?’’ , Clary asked grinning following him on the streets.  
The snort following her question and the look he shot her clearly said ‘no’.  
‘’I kill demons I surely can stand on ice. But ouf course if you need any support you can hold on tight.’’, he teased making Clary smile.  
‘’I used to go ice skating every year, Jace. I’m sure I can manage that.’’  
Jace shot out a hand keeping you from walking further.  
‘’See this one with the black hair talking to the woman in red ?’’  
‘’That’s him.’’,Clary answered in a whisper, startled when Jace took a hold of her hand.   
‘’Play along.’’,he said serious watching her intensely, making sure she understood.   
Her heart was pounding, being so close to Jace made her hyper aware of her surroundings. Like everything used to be in black and white and suddenly they were in screaming colors.   
Jace dragged her along to get some skating shoes while Clary watched how the demon wrapped his arms around his prey. She wished she could warn the woman but there was no way to do so.  
‘’Here.’’, Jace hold out some shoes that Clary put on waiting for Jace to do the same.  
Even though this was a mission, Clary felt a little excited.  
She entered the ice, quickly realizing that she still knew how to hold herself up. Looking behind her she realized that Jace had more problems than her, making her giggle.  
‘’Full of talents.’’, she teased sliding over to him and taking his hands.  
‘’C’mon. Get your hands off the railing. ‘’  
She laughed at the look he shot her, almost making him stumbling into her.  
Jace grabbed Clary around her hips, anchoring him on this goddamn slippery ice and letting out a frustrated huff.   
He noticed out of the corners of his eye how the demon looked over to the Shadowunter pair, noticing something odd but not quite getting it.   
‘’Isn’t the guy supposed to keep the girl from falling?’’,Jace asked annoyed trying to keep up with your slow pace.  
‘’Who says that?’’  
‘’Every man on this planet?  
‘’Only those with a messed up relationship.’’, Clary answered stopping at the railing noticing how much Jace actually struggled.   
He surprised her by pulling her to him tugging Clary’s head under his chin. Jace expected Clary to struggle in his hold, but instead she wrapped her arms around him snuggling against him.  
He almost forgot his task at how GOOD this felt.  
Playing with her hair he tried to focus on the demon.  
‘’They look like a real couple.’’, he commented making Clary think.  
‘’Just like us.’’, she reminded him before she could hold her tongue. Damn. Why was her mouth always faster than her brain?  
She felt him involuntarily pressing her closer to him.  
‘’They are not us.’’,he simply said before releasing her .  
‘’They’re leaving!’’

Halfway through the movie they were watching in the local theatre their target must have realized that something was off. The demon kept throwing glances at them , forcing Clary and Jace to step up their couple game. His hand was currently on her thigh, softly rubbing it with his thumb.   
This role she was currently playing came natural to her. She didn’t mind being so close to Jace at all, his hands always touching her, his lips on her cheeks. She darkness surrounding them mad them highly aware of each other, every breath, every sigh and every touch intensified.   
Clary’s hand was convulsively buried in her seat, her shoulder was touching his and his scent was surrounding her. She didn’t even pay any attention to the demon anymore when she realized how into Jace was into this fake dating thing. He had called her love and babe a few times, constantly touched her, making her want more. The memory of the morning still lingered in her head, her thoughts focused on the almost kiss.  
It took her a few second to realize that she had moaned out at the mere thought, blushing furiously.   
Jace cleared his throat, seemingly affected by her sensual noise. He also realized that Clary had attracted the demon’s attention and the woman sitting next to him was no longer his prey. Clary was. He bent down to her ear whispering ‘’ You trust me?’’  
A nod.  
He took her hand while standing up leading her out of the theatre in the alley next to it.  
Jace softly pressed her against the cold wall, bringing their faces together.  
Lips almost touching.  
His intention had been to allure the demon to follow them, but in this second he realized that if he didn’t kiss her now he would go insane.   
So he did. At first really soft, just a gentle touch of his lips against hers. Her heavy breathing and the way she opened her lips as he intensified the pressure made him lose himself in her. Kissing her deeply and enjoying the way her fingers found their way into his hair.   
‘’Jace.’’, Clary murmured against his lips fully involved into the way he hold her close. His lips tasted like heaven and she never wanted to do something else again.   
‘’Care to share?’’, a deep voice echoed in the ally making Jace to look up facing the demon.  
‘’No.’’,he simply said, facing Clary once more to make her understand that he meant it.  
‘’What a pity. But I always get what I want’’, the demon growled making his way towards the pair.  
Jace waited for the demon to be in arms reach before everything happened so fast that Clary blinked once and the demon faded into his particles.   
A clap was heard from the roof before a certain warlock appeared in front of them.  
‘’That was truly a enjoyable show. I haven’t had this much fun in ages.’’  
Magnus smiled crooked.

It turned out Magnus had had an eye on them all the time, with the task to step in incase anything happened.   
It didn’t so all Clary did was give an report of recent events before getting ready for bed since she was exhausted. Laying in bed she couldn’t sleep, her thoughts with Jace. And the kiss.  
It w as half past 11 when she heard a knock on the door and Jace sticking his head inside the room.  
‘’Are you asleep?’’  
She sat up, smiling lightly while watching him joining her on the bed.   
‘’You do know how late it is, right?’’,she tried to lighten the mood after some speechless silence.   
‘’Clary I…what we have done today…’’  
She expected some ‘you know it doesn’t mean anything right?’ speeches but Jace cradled her face in his hands.   
‘’I can’t keep on dancing around each other. I need to know whether you regret it.’’  
Clary stayed silent, oberserving.  
‘’That’s not what you want to know.’’,she stated quietly making him laugh.  
‘’No. But this is a subtle way of getting my answer.’’,he simply said.  
Clary smiled sheepishly before bending forwards and planting a kiss on his lips.  
‘’Subtle enough?’’, she dared with a raised eyebrow.  
‘’Subtle enough.’’,he replied diving full in, kissing her until she couldn’t keep from giggling because she couldn’t breathe anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and a comment to make the author happy :p

**Author's Note:**

> Before you close the tab, know that this is going to get a second chapter where we will find out about this mission Izzy cockblocked our fave couple for. So keep tuned !
> 
> Also, hope you enjoyed it. If you wanna make me happy leave a kudos and a comment :)


End file.
